Smoke Gets In Your Eyes
by Condiotti
Summary: They asked me how I knew my true love was true. I of course replied, something here inside can not be denied.
1. The Man

**A/N: Hi! This is my first RumBelle Fic! I hope y'all like it. I don't own anything. The song is the title of this fic, _Smoke Gets In Your Eyes. _I very much recommend listening to the song as you read, you don't have to of course but it adds something to the atmosphere of the fic. But enjoy as you want. Happy reading!**

It was a quiet late night. A man stood by his ornate fireplace, watching the merry flames lick at the logs in the grate.

The silence of his evening was ended by a beautiful woman in a blue dress strolling up to the man. Coyly she looked up at him through her lashes. The man smiled at her and tenderly stroked her beautiful face. She returned the smile, love seemed to pour from her dancing blue eyes.

Reaching behind her she turned on an old record player. From the speakers an old love song began to play. With a soft laugh she pulled the man into a slow swaying dance. As they danced in the fire light a deep voice crooned from the speakers.

_They asked me how I knew_

_My true love was true_

_I of course replied, something here inside_

_Can not be denied._

_They said some day you'll find_

_All who love are blind_

_When your heart's on fire, you must realize_

_Smoke gets in your eyes._

The couple laughed gaily as they gently spun around the room. Dancing seemed to create a world just for the two of them. Once again the man spun his blue eyed beauty out.

_So I chaffed them and I gaily laughed_

_To think they could doubt my love._

Bringing her back into his arms the man stopped dancing. Cupping her chin he looked deep into her eyes. Slowly he bent close to brush his lips against hers. But he stopped and looked at her in confusion when she pressed her delicate fingers to his lips. Deep sadness and heartbreak now filled her eyes as she pushed herself away from the man.

_Yet today my love has flown away_

_I am without my love._

The man tried in vain to pull his love back to him. However she just sadly shook her head and continued to back away. Before she faded from his vision she blew her love a kiss then she disappeared in wisps of smoke.

The man dejectedly turned back to the fireplace and stared once again at the flames.

_Now laughing friends deride_

_Tears I can not hide, hide._

Through his gathering tears the man looked up from the flames to the chipped tea cup on his mantle. Picking it up, he cradled the fragile cup in his hands.

_So I smile and say, when a lovely flame dies_

_Smoke gets in your eyes._

The man made his way to the giant arm chair and heavily sat down. Curling up in the plush chair the man reverently held the cup in one hand and grasped a heavy whiskey bottle in the other. Taking a large gulp the man finally let his own brokenhearted tears fall. But only one sound passed his lips. A whisper.

"Oh, Belle..."

And the song played on.

_So I smile and say, when a lovely flame dies_

_Smoke gets in your eyes_

_Smoke gets in your eyes_

_Smoke gets in your eyes_

_Smoke gets in your eyes_

**Like it? Hate it? Don't be shy! Go ahead and review! **


	2. The Girl, The Beauty

**A/N: This is a companion to the first chapter of _Smoke Gets In Your Eyes. _I wasn't planning on it, but hey, when the plot bunnies strike you must bow down to their wishes. As always I don't own anything and you can if you wish listen to the song as you read. Happy reading! **

A beauty walked though the dimly lit halls of the old Victorian house. Coming to the living room she stopped in the door way and watched the man standing by the fireplace.

This man always filled her heart with so much joy and love. After a few minutes the girl walked up to the man. Her smile grew brighter as the man smiled down at her and stroked her cheek. As both stared into each others eyes a thought struck the beauty.

Reaching behind her, the girl turned on an old record player to play a love song. Taking his hands the girl gently pulled the man to dance with her. She reveled in the warmth of the man's arms around her as the song poured from the speakers.

_They asked me how I knew _

_My true love was true_

_I of course replied, something here inside_

_Can not be denied_

_They said some day you'll find_

_All who love are blind_

_When your heart's on fire, you must realize _

_Smoke gets in your eyes_

Laughing with her love she spun around the room in bliss. She loved dancing with him. It seemed to create a world all their own and she felt safe within his arms. The beauty closed her eyes and savored the feeling of being with him as he spun her out in a twirl.

_So I chaffed them, and I gaily laughed_

_To think they could doubt my love_

But as she spun back a feeling of deep sadness and heartbreak over took her. Slowly they stopped dancing and looked into each others eyes. However, as the man cupped her face and bent his head to hers she knew that they could not kiss. Pressing her fingers to his lips she met his confused look with a sad shake of her head and push away from the man.

_Yet today my love has flown away_

_I am with out my love_

Then the girl felt a force pulling her away from her love. As the man tried to pull her back to him she again shook her head sadly. Her vision of him began to blur as wisps of smoke began to envelop her. But before she was lost to him she blew a kiss to his dejected face. As the beauty floated in darkness the song continued to echo in her mind.

_Now laughing friends deride_

_Tears I can not hide, hide_

Tears burned the girl's eyes as she came back to reality. Looking around she felt none of the happiness she felt with her love. Only heartbreak and bitter irony. A creaking of a door drew the girl's gaze. There in the opened door way a woman stood, her presence chilled the beauty to her core. With an icy, snake-like smile the dark eyed devil spoke.

"Good morning Belle..."

And the song played on.

_So I smile and say, when a lovely flame dies_

_Smoke gets in your eyes_

_Smoke gets in your eyes_

_Smoke gets in your eyes_

_Smoke gets in your eyes_

**Well, what do you think? Don't be shy! Review! **


End file.
